Vampires
Vampires, or Vamps for short, are a two race of blood-drinking supernatural creatures that were once human. The first type of vampires are descendants of Eve. She created the Alphas of several monsters including vampires. The vampire alpha became the proginator of all the vampires. They are usually called "monster vampires". The second type of vampires are descentants of the Originals, often called "Original vampires", who were created by a powerful witch in the eleventh century. They are magically reanimated human corpses which are inhabited by the spirits of the deceased person and who closely resemble the living human they were before their transformation. Vampires feed and survive on the blood of the living, typically on that of humans, and they can also transform other humans into more of their kind with their own blood. Don't be confused by the fact that the monster vampires are in fact the "original" (small 'o') vampires, and the Original vampires (capital 'O') are descendents of the Originals, and are a kind of a remake of the monster vampires. Appearance A vampire's appearance is that of a normal human. However, they all have common features, such as sharp, pointed, retractable teeth that emerge from their gums and extend beyond their human teeth. This set of fangs descend at the vampire's will, usually when about to feed or has the urge to feed, when angry, threatened or when attacking. Some monster-vampires have been shown to have sharp fingernails, but nowhere near as long as the Alpha's, which are more clawlike and can be made to extend at will. Powers and abilities These powers are common to both vampire types. * Super Strenght '-' '''Vampires possess strength that is greater than humans. Young vampires experience a formidable increase in physical strength; able to lift heavy objects and overpower grown humans. The strenght increases with age. * '''Fangs - Vampires possess a set of retractable fangs. Their teeth are superhumanly strong and can rip open a human's neck and leave huge bite marks on the corpse of the victim it has fed on. * Super Speed - Vampires speed is greater than humans. It is possible that a vampire's speed, like their strength, increase with age. * Super Agility - Vampires possess amazing agility. They can climb up walls and jump off buildings without hurting themselves. Vampires also have greater reflexes than humans. * Super Senses - Vampires have extremely keen senses that are superior to those of humans. They can see in the dark, hear a human's heart beat, and possess enhanced sense of smell. A vampire can track a human's blood over long distances. The senses increase with age as well. * Immortality '-' '''Vampires can potentially live forever. They can't grow old and don't acquire conventional diseases that affect humans. * '''Invourna -''' Vampires can not be killed by conventional methods, such as stab wounds or gunshots. Vampires have an extreme durability to pain. * 'Regeneration '- As long as they have enough human blood, vampires can quickly heal any wound that does not include amputation. * 'Super Stamina '-''' '''Despite their hunger, vampires don't tire easily. * '''Stealth -''' Vampires are often shown sneaking up on their victims-even experienced vampire hunters-without making a sound Vulnerabilities As with other supernatural creatures, vampires have weaknesses that hunters can exploit to defeat them. Harming and banishing Monster vampires' * [[Dead man's blood|'''Dead man's blood]] - he use of blood from the recently deceased can also be used as a method to incapacitate vampires briefly. * Sunlight - while sunlight can hurt them, being lethal it only causes pain to vampires. For this reason, vampires are primarily nocturnal, and will not go out while the sun is still on the horizon. They can also find other types of light uncomfortable, as vampires have increased sensitivity to light. * Scent-blocking Mixture '- A mixture of saffron, skunk cabbage, and trillium into a fire or dusting one's clothes with the ashes of this mixture will cover a human's scent to attack vampires. This will even cover another vampire's scent. However older vampires with their stronger senses, may be able to overcome this. * The Immortality Cure Original vampires' * '''Animal blood - ' * 'Broken neck - ' * The Vampire Cure - ' * '''Desiccation - ' * Invitation - ' * '''Physical trauma - ' * 'Vervain - ' Killing Monster vampires' * [[The Colt|'''The Colt]]' ' * Decapitation Original vampires' * Bloodline - ' * '''Decapitation - ' * 'Fire - ' * 'Heart extraction - ' * '''Sunlight * 'Werewolf bite - ' * 'Wood -' History Monster vampires' Original vampires' Appearances Monster vampires * Fear of the Dark * Keep the Faith